


Lean on

by moroo1234



Series: Lean on [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dad Jordan, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Family Feels, Feelings, Hurt Stiles, Other, Protective Jordan Parrish, Young Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: When Stiles was 10, an ex-con walked into the precinct and killed the Sheriff, leaving Stiles alone.Enter Jordan Parrish, The Sheriff's deputy and best friend, who didn't think twice before taking Stiles into his home,Follow their journey as they try to navigate their new life.





	Lean on

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! so this is a story I wrote a couple years ago, and I deleted it, but now it's back.  
> So I promise to at least try to update often since I suck at posting and updating and   
> I'm very lazy, but I hope you'll like it!

"Ganim!" Parrish called the young boy who was now reading in his new room in his new house.

"I told you to not call me that" Stiles came to the kitchen, only his father was allowed call him Ganim.

"I'm sorry, Stiles, what do you wanna eat for dinner?" Jordan asked as he put the groceries away,

"I'm not hungry..thank you"

Taking care of the boy was hard, his father died a month ago after a shooting accident when an ex-con sneaked into the station because he wanted to get revenge, it was terrible, the Sheriff died before the ambulance came, leaving Stiles alone.

Jordan tried to make him talk and maybe open up a little bit, but he hardly said a word,

"You haven't eaten all day." Jordan sat, he signaled for Stiles to come sit next to him "Stiles, I know it's hard, ok? But I'm here with you, and Scott too."

The little boy sat next to Jordan on the couch, looking smaller than usual with his head down.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" Stiles whispered,

"Your dad?" Jordan asked, "About what?"

Stiles took a deep breath before talking "Before..before he went to work we fought... I told him I hate him" his voice cracked,

Jordan felt sorry "Your father knows you love him a-" but he was cut in the mid-sentence by Stiles-

"No, you don't understand," the younger boy cried, "I told him I wish he'll die, and he did! All because of me!"

Stiles shouldn't go through all of this..he was only ten years old, without both his parents.

That's why he took Stiles in, he wanted the boy to have someone who will always be there for him, and right now, he needed it the most

"Stiles, look at me." Jordan stopped until Stiles returned a look "your father loves you, don't you ever forget it, ok? You were the most important thing in his life, and he knew how much you love him so don't forget it." 

"Really?" The little boy lifted his head

"Yes, and it wasn't your fault, so don't you dare to think that, sometimes things like that happen whether we want them or not"

"Bad things to good people?" Stiles suggested,

"Yes," Jordan smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile "so why don't you go grab your coat, and we could buy some hamburgers and curly fries and come back here to make some popcorn and do a star wars marathon?"

"Really?" Stiles gasped, Jordan was happy that he finally caught the boy's attention.

"Come on, I'll let you pick the place."

Stiles ran to his room to grab his coat, leaving Jordan alone with his thoughts.

A month ago he couldn't even think about having another human in his house, let alone a kid.

And then one day he got a call..a social worker saying how Stiles was with her and had no one, Jordan didn't need to think twice before running to get the boy, he ran so fast, he forgot to put on his coat.

And now he just couldn't give up on him, not passing a day without checking if he ate, showered or did his homework,

He knew it's gonna be a lot of work, and it's a work that he's willing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not gonna be the only part of the story, I have a couple chapters, each of them is gonna be about a different age and part of their life, in this one Stiles is 10.


End file.
